


Вообще

by Yuutari



Series: School AU [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Рыжий его бесил. Особенно тем, что раз за разом его побеждал.





	Вообще

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dead_din](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/gifts).



> Короче, насмотрелся Ворон. Хотя из Гриммджоу не получится Гендзи, конечно хд

Рыжий его бесил. Особенно тем, что раз за разом его побеждал.

Вообще, у Гриммджоу была одна странность или, точнее, маниакальная потребность, о которой тот, по правде говоря, даже не задумывался. Эта потребность — подчинять других. Быть на вершине. Для него достижение цели имело одну дорогу, прямую и ясную, как и он сам. И дорога эта пролегала через битвы, страх вперемешку с уважением и покорно опущенные головы, по которым он мог взобраться выше, выше и ещё выше.

«Нет того, кого я не смог бы нагнуть», — самоуверенно говорил он, и никто с ним по этому поводу не спорил. Кто пытался — становился очередной ступенькой к вершине, на которую Гриммджоу с маниакальным упорством лез, словно в этой жизни не существовало больше ничего.

Вообще, странное имя для японского школьника — Гриммджоу Джагерджак, да и в целом для японца. На самом деле отец его был не японцем. То ли испанец, то ли швед, то ли немец, Гриммджоу плевал на это, как и на то, что ни разу в жизни его не видел или не помнил. Как и мать. Дали ему странное имя, оставили в Японии у ворчливого дедушки и больной бабушки, да и свалили куда-то, больше о них никто ничего не слышал, а у него в свидетельстве о рождении так и осталось это дурацкое «Гриммджоу Джагерджак».

Вообще, возможно, с этого имени всё и началось. Его с детского садика ужасно дразнили за имя, коверкали, как хотели, а ещё обзывали за голубые глаза и волосы, за то, что слишком ярко выделялся среди остальных. Гриммджоу ещё в детстве был выше своих сверстников-мальчишек, которые над ним и издевались, и всё же мальчик плакал и не смел дать сдачи. Пока однажды терпение не лопнуло. В третьем классе начальной школы Гриммджоу Джагерджак с упоением слушал, как хрустят носы обидчиков, когда его кулак сталкивался с их лицами. Пожалуй, именно тогда, когда он понял для себя: сила решает всё. Если хочешь выжить, если хочешь, чтобы тебя оставили в покое, нужно заранее показать, кто здесь главный. Дед ворчал, как и всегда, но Гриммджоу было откровенно наплевать. Он-то знал, что деду абсолютно параллельно, что там натворил его внук, но перед смертью жены пообещал позаботиться о мальчишке, пока тот не достигнет совершеннолетия, вот и не выгонял, хотя грозился это сделать сотни раз. Так и жили.

Вообще, Гриммджоу не помнил, сколько школ он успел сменить в средней школе. За драки и скандалы его постоянно выгоняли, а он, переходя в новую школу, первым делом всегда шёл к главарю, чтобы сместить его. Смещал. А главарь, уже бывший, тем временем собирал пешек, чтобы отомстить, и вновь завязывалась бойня, после которой Гриммджоу исключали, обвиняя как главного зачинщика беспорядков.

Вообще, ему нравилось быть на вершине и смотреть на людей сверху вниз. Но ещё больше ему нравились битвы. В них, когда у него костяшки разбивались до крови, когда ломались кости, когда мышцы от напряжения и перегрузки ныли под кожей, Гриммджоу Джагерджак чувствовал себя как никогда живым. И он улыбался. Он смеялся. За это его прозвали «Дьяволом Джагерджак».

Вообще, он не удивился, когда его исключили в первый день старшей школы. Какой-то парень посмел сказать что-то про его волосы и глаза, за это парень сам получил в глаз и чуть не лишился волос.

— А вы с Рыжим демоном случаем не братья? — усмехнулся кто-то, когда он уходил из школы со своими документами. — Такой же бешеный, скажи кто что-нибудь про его волосы или имя.

— Это ещё кто? — хмурился Гриммджоу, пропуская мимо ушей насмешку. Его впервые сравнили не с дьяволом.

— О, — человек округлил глаза, — ты не слышал? Рыжий демон из старшей школы Машиба, — он закурил. — Говорят, один против пятидесяти выстоял, а ещё выносит с первого удара. Ичиго Куросаки.

— Девушка? — поморщился Гриммджоу.

Тот усмехнулся.

— Вот за это и выносит с одного удара. Нет, парень.

Когда Гриммджоу заявил деду, что собирается в старшую школу Машиба, тот только махнул рукой, мол, делай, что хочешь, сыт по горло.

Вообще, он не задумывался над тем, почему демон рыжий и при чём тут волосы. Просто шёл туда с определённой целью. Документы приняли, несмотря на не самую радужную биографию, и Гриммджоу в первый же день громко заявил, что будет драться с главным. Его встретил крашенный блондин с небольшой шайкой, и почему-то Гриммджоу думал, что раз это главный, значит, и есть Рыжий демон. А звали рыжим из-за футболки, которую тот носил. Их он победил так легко, что был даже разочарован. Рыжий демон оказался тем ещё слабаком. А усы-косички? Вот уж не ожидал.

— Теперь я главный, — твёрдо заявил Гриммджоу, — я сильнейший, поэтому вы все будете подчиняться мне.

Не то, чтобы он упивался своей властью и авторитетом, но продолжал наращивать и то, и другое с прежним маниакальным упорством, будто искал свой предел.

Побеждённые только лежали и не двигались, лишь их лидер подавал хоть какие-то признаки жизни.

— Ты оказался слабее, чем я думал, Рыжий демон.

Блондин пару секунд смотрел на него удивлённо, после чего рассмеялся, несмотря на пару выбитых зубов, сломанный нос и кровь изо рта. Смех постепенно перешёл на хрип. Он харкнул и выплюнул сгусток крови.

— Ты это меня, что ли, принял за Рыжего демона? Идиот. Думаешь, за что его называют рыжим, а? Я хоть и главный, но это только потому, что рыжий во всём этом дерьме никогда не был заинтересован.

— О нём говорят.

— Да, говорят, — согласился тот, — но только потому, что сами ищут встречи с ним. Сам он никогда не лез.

— Где его найти?

Блондин ухмыльнулся. Гриммджоу нахмурился.

— Он больше не тут. Перевёлся в этом году в школу для приличненьких, старшую школу Каракуры.

Гриммджоу сплюнул и посмотрел на алеющий закат. Если сегодня не доберётся до Ичиго Куросаки, значит, сделает это завтра.

Вообще, он дрался за звание лидера только в той школе, в которой находился. Если ему кидал вызов кто-то из другой школы, он не отказывал, но никогда и не искал других для этой же цели. В этот раз, решил Гриммджоу, можно и попробовать, хотя придётся идти в другую часть города. Переводиться в другую школу было бы хлопотно, так что пойдёт просто так. Он весь вечер только и думал о том, как надерёт рыжему задницу. Все о нём только и говорили, и ему не терпелось столкнуться с этим человеком лицом к лицу, чтобы раз и навсегда выяснить, кто сильнее: Дьявол Джагерджак или Рыжий демон.

Вообще, непонятно, как Гриммджоу смог доучиться до старшей школы. На занятия он методично забивал, ходил, чтобы отметиться, а на уроках спал, как убитый. Учителя его будить боялись. На контрольных он всё решал методом тыка, даже не читая задания. Будущее его было туманным, но всё больше проглядывала бесперспективная жизнь. Дед один раз только в третьем классе средней школы попытался с ним поговорить по этому поводу, но, видя полное безразличие внука к делу, плюнул на это. Тот довольствовался и выручкой от подработок, на которые устраивался. Единственное, что Гриммджоу хоть маленько знал — английский и литература. Когда-то ведь, будучи ребёнком, мечтал найти родителей, однако даже после потери надежды продолжал учить по инерции. Просматривал что-то порой даже в средней школе, но изредка, в память о старых привычках в начальной школе. А иногда, работая кассиром в ночную смену, от скуки читал книги.

Вообще, было совсем неудивительно, что, стоя у ворот старшей школы Каракуры, он привлекал всеобщее внимание. Его это бесило, с каким изучающим взглядом на него смотрели, особенно задерживаясь на лице. Правда, его прямой взгляд не выдерживал никто, все с испугом отворачивались. Кроме одного. Рыжего. Объявился-таки. Гриммджоу Джагерджак никогда не встречал Ичиго Куросаки, но узнал его с первого взгляда, стоило наткнуться на внимательные карие глаза и растрёпанные рыжие волосы.

Вообще, Гриммджоу не любил церемониться.

— Я вызываю тебя.

Рыжий изогнул бровь. Глаза его выражали усталость.

— У тебя форма Машибы. Ты от Йокочини?

— Да, я из Машибы, и нет, понятия не имею, кто это. Я вызываю тебя сам.

Ичиго смотрел на него пару секунд — опять этот изучающий взгляд! — и равнодушно ответил:

— Не заинтересован.

Вообще, Гриммджоу ещё не любил упрашивать других.

— Что, испугалась, Ягодка-тян?

В точку. Всё напускное равнодушие тут же слетело с лица Куросаки, и тот вспылил, слегка покраснев.

— Да вы меня задрали! Ичи значит «один», го — «ангел-хранитель»! Хватит меня так называть!

— Как хочу, так и называю, Ягодка-тян, — ухмыльнулся Гриммджоу.

Ичиго закатил глаза и невольно повёл плечом. Он прошёл мимо него.

— А ну стой! Не уходи, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

Гриммджоу попытался его остановить и схватил за рукав. Когда тот почти обернулся, он решил не церемониться и замахнулся. Куросаки уклонился с завидной лёгкостью, и не успел Гриммджоу среагировать, как получил сильный удар в голову.

Вообще, Гриммджоу до сих пор стыдится, что в первую встречу с Куросаки Ичиго он был отправлен в нокаут с одного удара.

— Я вызываю тебя, — заявил он ему в лицо на следующий день.

Рыжий изогнул бровь.

— Тебе мало того раза?

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

Вообще, Гриммджоу не привык дважды проигрывать одну и тому же человеку. Куросаки в этом смысле первый и единственный.

— Я вызываю тебя.

Рыжий со вздохом посмотрел на разукрашенное им же самим лицо.

— Я вызываю тебя.

Рыжий закатил глаза.

— Я вызываю тебя.

Рыжий со стоном прикрыл лицо рукой.

Вскоре они начали встречаться в каждый будний день. Ичиго хитрил. Он пытался приходить раньше обычного времени, чтобы не сталкиваться с ним, но Гриммджоу всё равно приходил ещё раньше. Он пытался приходить позже, но не мог опаздывать, а Гриммджоу никуда не спешил. Куросаки не мог спрятаться от Джагерджака.

— Я вызываю тебя.

— Слушай, ты можешь оставить меня в покое?! — взорвался Ичиго. — Мне уже учителя выговор делают, что я каждый божий день избиваю какого-то парня прямо перед воротами школы.

Гриммджоу зло сощурился. Это оскорбило.

— Избиваешь?

— Ты можешь это как-то по-другому назвать?

— Мы дерёмся.

— Как-то не похоже.

Гриммджоу разозлился. Его недооценивали. Более того, даже не видели в нём достойного противника.

— Ну держись, Ягодка-тян.

Послышался страдальческий вздох.

— Давай после школы. У меня сегодня рубежный контроль, мне нужно готовиться. Заканчиваю в четыре.

Гриммджоу, немного подумав, согласился. Тело после предыдущей неудачной попытки всё ещё ныло, а сегодня у него тоже, кажется, какая-то контрольная намечалась. Пойти отметиться не помешает.

Блондин встретил его злорадно, с новой бандой, а ещё не преминул посмеяться над его неудачами в попытках победить Рыжего демона. Те смотрели на него с предвкушением и крутили в руках железные биты. Гриммджоу так и не запомнил имени бывшего главаря Машиба. Дрался тот так себе и скорее подавлял числом, нежели своими навыками.

У Гриммджоу болели рёбра от удара ногой Куросаки, но он с готовностью ринулся в бой.

Вообще, Гриммджоу ненавидел, когда его жалели. Но именно с таким взглядом на него и смотрел Куросаки Ичиго, когда он заявился к нему в назначенное время в назначенном месте после победы над бандой Машибы. У него были разбиты губа, нос, костяшки на руках, следы спёкшейся крови оставались на коже, на скуле алел синяк, под одеждой дела обстояли не лучше: его успели задеть несколько раз битой. Он подозревал, сломано ребро.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я с тобой драться не буду?.. — осторожно уточнил рыжий. С беспокойством. Гриммджоу это взбесило. Кто он такой, чтобы жалеть его, Гриммджоу Джагерджака?!

— Завались и дерись, — выплюнул Гриммджоу.

— Тебе нужно в больницу.

— Мне насрать.

Бой продлился недолго. В сущности, рыжий преследовал одну конкретную цель — вырубить противника, с чем он и до этого справлялся неплохо, а при таком состоянии Гриммджоу и вовсе управился в пару движений.

Вообще, Гриммджоу не первый раз посыпался в больнице. Раньше это случалось в первом и втором году средней школы, потом уже не было таких сильных противников, чтобы довести его до такого состояния. Впрочем, был Ичиго. Но тот никогда серьёзно с ним не дрался и не избивал, а старался поскорее вырубить, чтобы отвязался. Гриммджоу умел быть настырным, если хотел. Теперь он был одержим идеей победить рыжего: единственное препятствие, которое раз за разом скидывает его вниз. Он должен его преодолеть.

— Проснулся? — послышался девичий голос где-то сбоку.

Гриммджоу хрипло застонал. Казалось, его просто закутали в кокон бинтов.

— Не шевелись, у тебя сломано пара рёбер.

— Где я?.. — прохрипел он.

— Частная клиника Куросаки, — ответила девочка, и на секунду он уловил чьи-то светло-каштановые волосы, мелькнувшие на краю зрения. — Братик принёс тебя. Папа удивлён, что ты вообще мог двигаться с такими ранами. Тебе нужен отдых.

«Куросаки…» — подумал он, прежде чем вновь впасть в забытье.

Ему снились рыжие пятна, мелькающие то здесь, то там. А ещё заботливое поглаживание по голове. Почти забытое чувство уюта. Он подумал, что, возможно, когда-то мама так же гладила его.

Вообще, на Гриммджоу всё заживало, как на собаке. Он всегда быстро шёл на поправку. Правда, когда проснулся во второй раз, рядом находился Куросаки Ишшин, отец Ичиго, который категорически отказался выпускать его. Ему хотелось воды.

— Раз уж ты друг моего сына, твоё пребывание здесь будет бесплатным, — сказал Ишшин, подавая ему стакан.

Вообще, Гриммджоу не врал, а ещё ненавидел быть в долгу.

— Мы не друзья. И если это частная клиника, то я заплачу.

Вообще, он не зря подрабатывал. От деда едва ли можно было получить деньги даже на еду, которая ему нравилась, оттого Джагерджак работал сам, иногда и в учебное время. На оплату лечения. Что ж, скосит больше половины, но хватит точно. Только если тут не какие-то баснословные цены.

— Он принёс тебя сюда, хотя мог вызвать скорую. Это кое о чём говорит.

Гриммджоу нахмурился. И о чём же это говорило?

— В любом случае мы денег от тебя не требуем. Можешь оставаться тут столько, сколько нужно.

— Мы не друзья, — сквозь зубы процедил Джагерджак, — и я заплачу.

Ишшин помолчал пару мгновений, чуть изогнув брови — наверное, семейная черта Куросаки, — и пожал плечами.

— Твоё право. Но, учти, мои услуги дорого стоят.

— Тогда выхожу сегодня.

— Нет.

Теперь брови Гриммджоу вздёрнулись.

— Что это значит?

— Я врач, и мой долг — поставить тебя на ноги. Ты сейчас и встать-то не сможешь, не то, что ходить.

Гриммджоу попытался опровергнуть его слова, но стоило только дёрнуться в сторону, как всё тело прошибла невыносимая боль.

— Видишь?

Он мрачно молчал, пока Ишшин что-то там записывал в журнале. Сбоку от него располагалось ещё несколько пустых коек, а в воздухе витал запах медикаментов. Внезапно мелькнула мысль, что нужно деда предупредить, но тут же отпала. Дед, может, его отсутствия даже не заметит, они-то и не едят вместе, и ничем совместно не занимаются, и видятся в последнее время редко, хотя живут в одном доме.

— Мне скучно.

Ишшин, оторвавшись от журнала, взглянул на него поверх своих очков.

— Чем могу помочь?

— Книгу.

Вообще, книги у Куросаки оказались интересные. Никто бы, наверно, не поверил, но Гриммджоу читал классику.

Вообще, оказывается, рыжий приходил к нему каждый день. Спрашивал, чего бы тот хотел. И как-то странно на него смотрел, взгляд то и дело скользил по лицу и останавливался на глазах. Лазурных, как зимнее небо.

— Зачем ты меня сюда притащил? Мог хоть там оставить, хоть в ближайшую больницу закинуть, а привёл домой.

Рыжий неопределённо пожал плечами, словно и сам не был уверен в ответе.

— Наш дом был ближе…

— На машине до больницы тоже недалеко.

Рыжий вновь пожал плечами и вернулся к домашней работе. Они дежурили по очереди: сначала Ишшин, потом рыжий, изредка его сёстры, Карин и Юзу. Гриммджоу Джагерджак, может, и слыл Дьяволом среди банд, но девочек не обижал. Впрочем, рыжий пригрозил прибить, если тот как-то их обидит.

— Гриммджоу, тебе принести что-нибудь? — поинтересовался Куросаки. Он собирался в магазин.

— Ничего, — задумчиво отозвался тот. — Я разве говорил тебе своё имя? Откуда вы все его знаете?

Кажется, Ичиго смутился.

— О тебе многие говорят.

— И что же?

— Дьявол Джагерджак.

— От Рыжего демона слышу.

Рыжий фыркнул.

— Дурацкое прозвище, я его не выбирал. Да и сами они ко мне пристают. Как ты, например. Но они не такие упрямые.

— Слабаки, — прокомментировал Гриммджоу.

— Сказал тот, кто ни разу не смог меня победить.

— Иди лесом.

На койке он умирал от тоски и скуки. Всего несколько раз помимо него в поликлинику приходили другие пациенты, но с ними не доводилось разговаривать. Скрашивали его одиночество только книги и Куросаки Ишшин, ведь днём все младшие ходили в школу. Мужчина, однако, постоянно куда-то отлучался, и в итоге больше всего времени Гриммджоу всё же проводил с Ичиго, чем с кем-либо ещё.

— Ты иностранец? — однажды спросил рыжий. Он продолжал что-то писать в тетради, словно вопрос был задан просто так, от нечего делать.

Гриммджоу лениво оторвался от чтения.

— Наполовину.

— Твоё имя… это откуда?

— Хуй его знает, — честно ответил он и вернулся к чтению. Тишина встала между ними, и Гриммджоу буквально почувствовал, что Ичиго ожидал продолжения. Он выдохнул, закатив глаза. — Отец мой иностранцем был. Откуда такой вылез я и сам не знаю, как и то, где имечко это паршивое взял. Он с матерью укатал в дальние дебри, когда я ходить не научился ещё, с тех пор ничего о них не слышно. Но я так и остался Гриммджоу Джагерджак.

Рыжий понимающе кивнул.

— Это имя… оно тебе подходит.

— Издеваться вздумал? — цыкнул Гриммджоу.

— Это правда. С твоей внешностью было бы странно слышать японское имя. Да и само имя... будто твоё.

Его имя впервые похвалили. Гриммджоу чуть не хохотнул.

— Насчёт иностранцев. Ты свои волосы видел? Или ты крашенный? 

— Эй, это мой натуральный цвет! — искренне возмутился Куросаки. — И я японец!

Джагерджак усмехнулся. Он так и думал.

— Мне тоже нравится твоё имя, Ягодка-тян.

— Иди лесом.

Вообще, когда Гриммджоу не пытался вызвать его на бой, с ним вполне можно было спокойно поговорить.

— Зачем ты меня постоянно вызываешь на бой? — спросил как-то раз Ичиго. Смотрел он на него своими карими глазами слишком уж серьёзно.

— Я не могу тебя победить.

— И что?

— Поэтому и вызываю. Чтобы победить.

— Сдалось тебе это, — фыркнул Куросаки. — Делать нефиг, что ли?

— Я выбрал себе цель, — ответил Джагерджак, глядя ему прямо в глаза, словно объяснял ребёнку нечто само собой разумеющееся, — и ты — моя цель.

Ичиго ошарашенно смотрел на него несколько секунд, но затем резко отвернулся. Гриммджоу на миг показалось, что у того покраснели уши.

Вообще, раны на Гриммджоу действительно заживали, как на собаке. Он мог подняться уже через две недели, а через месяц собрался выписываться. Тем не менее старший Куросаки запретил ввязываться в драки.

— Пожалей своё тело, дай ещё несколько недель отдыха.

Гриммджоу покивал. Хорошо, не будет пока к Ичиго ходить за реваншем. Но если его вызовут, не отказывать же? Чек ему дали по его просьбе, а суммы на ней хватило бы разве что на один поход в ресторан. Ишшин больше принимать отказывался.

Когда он выходил из клиники, со школы как раз возвращался рыжий. Тот выглядел растерянно. Без всяких слов, махнув на прощание, Джагерджак направился в противоположную сторону.

Дед на него орал. Громко. Смотрел на него своими маленькими злыми глазами, которые вряд ли уже что-либо могли различить чётко, и плевался ядом, разом вспоминая все проклятия и бранные слова.

— Ты, неблагодарный проклятый сукин сын! Я вырастил тебя, кормил, поил, дал крышу над головой, а ты так хотел отплатить мне? Сбежать, даже не предупредив?

— Я был в клинике, — то ли оправдывался, то ли просто пояснял Гриммджоу. Он не понимал, почему старик так разорался из-за такой мелочи. Ясное дело, податься ему пока некуда, не ушёл бы.

— Не было тебя! Я все больницы города обыскал в поисках тебя, ты, неблагодарная… — дед внезапно прервался и громко закашлял.

Джагерджак и раньше замечал сухую кашель старика, но сегодня, спустя месяц, он казался ему особенно болезненным. Гриммджоу почувствовал что-то, напоминавшее вину.

— Мне… мне жаль.

Дед через некоторое время успокоился и замолк, но будто впервые посмотрел на него и увидел.

— Я собирался оставить тебе этот дом.

Гриммджоу недоверчиво взглянул на него. В детстве тот всегда ему говорил, что хочет выкинуть его.

— Почему?

— Ты мой внук.

Когда его дед произнёс это, он подразумевал именно это, впервые на памяти Гриммджоу. Раньше тот говорил это так, будто все родственные связи лишь на бумаге, на деле же они друг другу никто.

— Я не…

Дед выдохнул.

— Своей внешностью... ты всегда напоминал мне своего отца. Он был тем ещё ублюдком, — старик поморщился. — Но за этот месяц, пока тебя не было, — он сглотнул, — когда я осознал, что тебя нет рядом… я, кажется, наконец понял, что был слеп все эти годы. Вероятно, поступок твоих родителей, неожиданная смерть твоей бабушки… всё это затуманило мне голову.

— Дед…

— Я видел в тебе отражение твоего отца, оттого гонял прочь с глаз моих. Не видел, что передо мной стоял маленький мальчик, мой внук. Я... я... — старик скривился и прикрыл глаза, — прости меня, Гриммджоу.

И в памяти всплыло воспоминание. Он тогда ещё был мальчиком, совсем-совсем юным, пешком под стол ходил. Бабушка умерла, и в доме витал запах благовоний. И когда маленький Гриммджоу проходил через общую комнату, он увидел, как горько плакал мужчина перед фотографией недавно погибшей жены.

Его дед за десять с лишним лет постарел на все двадцать.

Гриммджоу впервые обнимал своего дедушку. Но, опустив взгляд, он заметил кровь на руке, которая ранее прикрывала рот, когда тот кашлял.

Вообще, он совсем не удивился, что его выгнали из Машибы за месяц отсутствия без уважительной причины. Гриммджоу справку предоставлять не собирался, молча забрал документы и ушёл. Встретившиеся ему по дороге шестёрки блондина испуганно отшатывались, припоминая тот день, и спешили прочь. У них до сих пор были припухшие лица, а руки забинтованы. Что ж, тот снова главарь. Хотя не то, чтобы это хоть как-то сейчас волновало Гриммджоу. Его деду нужно было лечь в больницу, а денег, получаемых за пенсию, не хватало. Он собирался идти работать.

Нет, старик, конечно, поначалу не соглашался, сказал: «Учиться тебе надо. Я стар, и мне мало чем можно помочь, а ты… не загуби своё будущее». Гриммджоу отказывался и упрямился, несколько недель потратил на поиски работы, однако везде зарплата была слишком далека от той, что ему нужно. И всё же он нашёл. Кафе. Его владелец, Айзен Соуске, искал людей с необычной внешностью в качестве официантов, а Гриммджоу Джагерджак под это описание подходил идеально, да и график был удобен: неполный рабочий день по будням, полный по выходным. Платили очень хорошо. Правда, требовалось не портить лицо, значит, с боями нужно было покончить. Таким образом он мог ходить в школу, чего так хотел дедушка, и доучиться до конца старших классов.

Дедушку положили в больницу, а с выбором школы он даже не заморачивался. В старшей школе Каракуры Гриммджоу сумел впечатлить завуча своими познаниями в иностранном языке, вернее, сначала всё было наоборот. Директор в это время сидел рядом.

— Вы иностранец? А как хорошо по-японски говорите!

Пришлось объяснять, что он сам наполовину японец, а за границей ни разу и не бывал даже.

— И английский ваш всё равно впечатляет!

Впрочем, завуч очень нахмурился, увидев богатое описаниями портфолио, в частности замечания предыдущих директоров, завучей и учителей.

— Вы знаете, в нашу школу мы не берём кого попало. Учитывая ваше прошлое… почему, как вы считаете, мы должны принять вас?

Вообще, Гриммджоу не лгал людям, потому честно ответил, что если он решил спокойно закончить старшую школу, то он закончит, что если решил взяться за учёбу, то возьмётся, что обещал дедушке и не мог его подвести. Он уверенно смотрел на них. И директор, усмехнувшись, кивнул.

— Помните, мы не станем терпеть, если подобное, — завуч указал на папку документов, — будет происходить у нас.

Гриммджоу не собирался лгать, поэтому кивнул. Он не собирался более ходить на групповые стрелки или же избивать учеников, чтобы получить звание сильнейшего. Хотя… это не касалось только одного рыжего. Именно его Гриммджоу так и не смог победить. Скорее тот его изобьёт, чем… Впрочем, не всё решено, не всё. Зато это уже не борьба за звание, это личные счёты. Гриммджоу не собирался проигрывать просто так.

Вообще, форма старшей школы Каракуры не особо нравилась, серая и строгая, ни капли вольности.

— Привет, Ягодка-тян.

С каким видом на него пялился Куросаки, когда впервые увидел за столько времени и в форме его собственной школы… да, ради этого стоило надеть форму и переводиться в старшую школу Каракуры. И в его класс тоже.

Вообще, жизнь стала спокойнее, и Гриммджоу Джагерджак неожиданно осознал, что ему это даже нравится. Он учился в школе и старательно не засыпал на уроках, что-то записывал, что-то учил, доставал Куросаки на переменах и дразнил его, после учёбы ходил на работу, а уже после работы — к деду в больницу. Там же иногда делал домашние задания.

От одной былой потребности Гриммджоу всё же не смог отказаться, и это — Куросаки Ичиго.

— Я думал, ты сдался и забыл про меня, — как-то раз признался рыжий.

Гриммджоу громко фыркнул.

— Чёрта с два. Забыл? Ты — моя цель. Я вызываю тебя.

Отныне первым делом он защищал лицо, столь важное для его работы.

Было ещё кое-что. Вместо былого раздражения и обречённой усталости Ичиго теперь смотрел на него с улыбкой. И Гриммджоу отвечал тем же.

Вообще, рыжий всё ещё бесил его. Особенно тем, что раз за разом его побеждал. А ещё своей добренькой улыбочкой, адресованной ему. И потрёпанными рыжими волосами, которые на ощупь оказались на удивление мягкими.

Вообще, ему нравилось быть на вершине и смотреть на людей сверху вниз — сидеть на крыше с Куросаки и его друзьями. Но ещё больше ему нравились битвы. В них, когда лицо сводило от улыбки азарта, когда сердце гулко билось в груди от ухмылки рыжего напротив и озорного блеска в карих глазах, Гриммджоу Джагерджак чувствовал себя как никогда живым. И он улыбался. Он смеялся.


End file.
